This application relates to the art of electrical boxes and, more particularly, to supports for electrical boxes. The invention is particularly applicable to electrical boxes that are known as mud boxes or slab boxes used in poured concrete construction and will be specifically described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that certain features of the invention may be used in other environments and for other purposes.
Electrical mud or slab boxes commonly are supported within a space between a pair of spaced-apart parallel concrete forms. The box is suitably supported in the space between the forms with the box open end in engagement with an inside surface of one of the forms. The space between the forms is filled with concrete and the forms are removed after the concrete has cured. The open end of the box then is accessible on an external surface of the concrete wall.
It is difficult to support the box in the space between the forms in a manner that prevents any movement of the box while the concrete is being poured. It would be desirable to have a support arrangement for the box that is easy to install while providing minimal possibility of box displacement during pouring of the concrete.